The sharing of pictures and other information is becoming ubiquitous with the increasing use of social networking platforms and dedicated image-sharing websites. While users may share some pictures and information with the general public, other pictures may be deemed confidential and intended to be shared only with a designated person or group of persons. As such, the confidentiality of shared images is an important consideration for many users. Typically, such confidentiality is ensured by the third-party social networking platform or image-sharing website. For example, only members of a pre-designated group may be able to access the user's dedicated page.
Facial recognition is a procedure in which a person can be identified or verified using a digital image of the person and data from a facial database. Facial recognition systems are often used in physical security systems. Some facial recognition systems require an amount of training to allow the facial recognition system to compare selected facial features of the digital image to the data located in the facial database to thereby identify or verify the person.